The Accursed Beast
by indefinite.spectre
Summary: Stay away from me, stay away, I'm a herald of death, the unwanted one. Leave me alone.


**Disclaimer::** I own nothing but the plot, hence, the reason why this is in FFN.

**Notes::** Something to kind of cure my author's block. Angst and sad emotion's what I do best.

* * *

><p>People would always say that I'm cursed. Unwanted. Bringer of bad omens and cursed luck.<p>

Those accusations aren't true, I just happen to have the uncanny ability to take a glimpse of a person's future and how will he die. I know the exact time, death and cause as if I have memorized it. Numbers swirls on top of their heads, written in rusty blood color.

A lot of people fear and despise me because of this peculiar ability, hence, I live alone. Alone in the deepest part of the forest, away from the civilization, separated from the world. It is like I'm exiled for having unnatural powers. Sorry for having this then, better yet, sorry for being born.

Another thing I found out about my uncanny ability is that I could do more than to forecast the future. I have the ability to make things float, shoot fire from my palms, control wind with my mind, make water dance using my bare hands and levitate without any magic tricks. Perhaps I really am cursed, bearing powers similar to a wizard. I wonder if they would burn me alive if they find out about this. I hope not, I'm fine living by my own in the forest. Even if the solitude suffocates me at times, I like peace.

One day, Fate seems like she wants to toy with my peaceful life for being so boring.

He is originally lost in the forest, having separated from his brother, and being a curious child he is, he wanders off by himself, venturing deep into the forest.

He must have seen me reading a book as I hear excited and heavy footsteps towards my direction and I slowly look up, dreading on what I would see.

"Hello!" He says cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I am doing?" I snap, not used on being treated kindly. More often than not, people look at me with contempt, disgust, fear or pity. They shun and exiled me in the Emerald Forest, where it became my home for five years.

"Hey, that's not nice." He frowns at me and I scoff, not minding if I hurt him or not.

"Speak for yourself, child. You trespassed a private property and you have the audacity to tell me that I am the one who's not being nice. Rude, are we?" I don't know why I sound bitter and cold towards to the poor innocent boy, but I guess this due to the fact that I've always been alone. Kiku, a dear friend of mine, occasionally drops by to deliver books, quills, inkwell and parchments for me to use, so I could learn about the world that abandoned me several years ago; Kiku would sometimes bring me presents too and other interesting items like tea, scones, herbal medicines, clothes, so on and so forth. However,he doesn't have much time to spare, thus, we could only engage a conversation properly in letters.

The child must have sense something as his frown softens and replaced by the look of sadness. "You're alone, are you?"

I nod, not having the voice to reply verbally. He wouldn't understand anyway, the pain of loneliness and low self-worth. He is just a child after all.

"I will keep you company then!" He says, gleeful, eyes shining in delight. "Then you don't have to be alone anymore. We could play all day!"

"I do not play toys, I'm too old for that." I say, looking at him directly.

"How old are you?" He asks me, looking at me curiously.

"I am ten years old." I say in response. Then he makes a confused face, frowning a bit.

"You're still a kid like me." He says, bemused, and I sigh deeply.

"I may or may not. My mental age is quite older than yours." I say, closing my book. "Is that all? Shall I escort you to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest?"

"Forbidden Forest?" He asks confusedly and I immediately concluded that he isn't influenced yet by the adults.

"Yes, Forbidden Forest." I say in agreement. "This forest is also known as the Emerald but more famously known as The Forbidden Forest. A Cursed One lives here, deep into the forest, and if you meet him, you will be cursed for eternity." I try to spook him but he just stares at me blankly.

"That is you isn't?" He asks and I must say, I am a bit shocked that he figures it out easily. Perhaps he is not dumb as he looks.

Hesitantly, I nod and he smiles at me. How unusual. "Really? You look normal! I bet those are only baloonies." They are, but I wouldn't tell him that. That will decrease my chance on driving him away peacefully.

"Perhaps. However, I really am cursed. Go away before I accidentally curse you." I warn him, turning my back at him.

"Not until we play!" He insists, annoying me further. "We will have a good time, I'm sure of it!"

I turn to him and glare heatedly as my patience is slowly draining. Sooner or later, I would burst. And I do not want that. "I shan't you prat. Stop being persistent and leave me alone." I say, turning my back on him again. "And never enter this place again. Good Day." I hastily walk inside my small cottage and promptly shut the door tight. I could hear shuffling and footsteps becoming distant as the time passes by.

I slump beside the wooden door and hug my knees. Did I do the right thing? Driving him away... Is that the right thing?

I hug my knees closer and bury my face on them. Right now I yearn for company but I cannot have one. It's for their own good. Even if it means that I would be alone for the rest of my life.

After all, I'm cursed.


End file.
